Final del Juego
by Sheila Ruiz
Summary: Jo fue desde el Infierno, o algo muy parecido a el, hasta el Cielo. Y mientras espera que Ash vuelva al Roadhouse, reflexiona sobre las ventajas de estar muerta.


__**¡Hola!**

**¿Vieron? Como me alentó muchísimo la inmediata respuesta a "Portavoz" (ya saben donde buscar respuestas quienes me dejaron comentarios) traigo este fic que en palabras de Marge luego de besar al Hombre Pie es como _"Coca cola con limonada." _**

**Tengo un par de aclaraciones importantes. En primer lugar, este fic es sobre Jo y Dean, pero en una perspectiva nada romántica. Se me ocurrió después de haber leído varios fics desde la perspectiva de Jo, sumado al capítulo "Defending your life" (Allí me terminó de caer bien Jo, aunque nunca me gusto como pareja de Dean: se parecen demasiado, creo.) y una laguna en los cómics que siempre me intrigo. (Es más, después de haber vuelto a leer el comic, lo odie aún más a John) **

**En ese sentido, este fic es un poco simétrico con "Pulsión paternal"en donde (según yo) se conocen Bobby y los Winchester. Lo que pasa es que en los cómics figura como llega John al Roadhouse y como es que muere Bill, el padre de Jo. Eso en si no me llamo tanto la atención, sino que cuando Ellen conoce a Dean y a Sam, le dice a Dean _"Tengo una niña de tu edad, Josephine. Aunque no creo que a tu edad te interesen las niñas."_ Y luego se ofrece a cuidar a los chicos mientras John, Bill y otro cazador salen a un caso. Me llamo la atención más que nada, no tanto porque en la serie afirman que Jo es apocope de Joanna, sino porque siempre se da a entender que Jo es mucho menor que Dean, quizás de la misma edad que Sam (De hecho, Alona Tal tiene la edad de Jared) **

**Bueno, estoy un poco apretada de tiempo y de todos modos creo que ya no puedo dar más explicaciones sobre este fic (claro, todavía tenemos las notas del final) así que los dejo con el fic.**

**No, los personajes, excepto dos, no son míos.**

**Título tomado prestado de Cortázar. Gracias, Julito.**

**_Final del Juego_**

Había dicho la verdad: estar muerta te pone las cosas en perspectiva, piensa Jo, sentada sobre la barra del Roadhouse, a una altura que antes le parecía sideral y ahora apenas si le hace picar los pies al caer. Se lleva el botellín a la boca y se sorprende cuando comprueba, una vez más, que es gaseosa y no cerveza.

Pero está bien, porque tiene pizza y suena Led Zeppelin y todavía se pregunta como pueden bailar lento sus padres al ritmo de Led Zeppelin.

Además, sería francamente ominoso que alguien con un vestido de raso rosado, con faja y falda plisada, zoquetes y zapatos de hebilla reluciente bebiera una cerveza. Jo se lleva una mano a la frente para apartarse el cabello y no lo encuentra. Claro, en esa época lo tenía largo y más ondulado y su madre se lo recogía en un moño. Debe ser rosa, como el vestido, y por una vez esta muy agradecida de la falta de espejos del Roadhouse porque no soportaría verse reflejada.

Gracias a Dios (bueno, lo que sea) que Ash llegará de un momento a otro y entonces ella volverá a tener 30 años y no 3: el cabello nunca recogido, jeans y zapatillas.

Ash entrará, en cualquier momento, riendo por como ha logrado que, nuevamente, lo expulsen del MIT a pesar de sus excelentes calificaciones y a la eminencia científica en el Rectorado que tiene por padre. Y todo volverá a la normalidad. Porque tener de amigo a Ash significa que puedes salir de ese espectáculo de sombras chinescas e ir a buscar a su madre, la de verdad, y quizás hasta tu padre, porque esto de los momentos eternizados tiene sus desventajas, como que para Bill Harvelle es muy difícil ver a su hija de otro modo que como era la última vez la vió, una tarde de fines de 1983.

No es que se quejará: había visto a sus padres felices y tranquilos tan pocas veces que este, el día de su celebración de aniversario en junio del '83, es uno de sus recuerdos más preciados.

Esto del Cielo tiene sus fallas, piensa, mientras hamaca las puntas de los zapatos brillantemente lustrados. Y no es que lo piense por haber encontrado por ahí el día de su muerte, o parte de el al menos, sino por todas las cosas que recuerda ahora y que quizás viva no hubiera recordado nunca.

Eso era lo que te daba una perspectiva: muerta, ves con claridad como cada ficha cae en su lugar y empuja la siguiente pieza del engranaje.

La última vez que vió a su padre no era precisamente su idea de un recuerdo feliz. Siendo sinceros, no era precisamente su idea de "recuerdo", porque cuando estaba viva nunca habia podido recordar esa tarde de noviembre. Recordaba si, que de un día para el otro su padre no volvió y su madre lloraba todas las noches y que aunque todos se esforzaban el único que lograba convencerlo que sonreía de verdad era su tío Lucas.

Pero Luke siempre fue un buen mentiroso, solía decir Ash.

Como le había dicho a Dean cuando estaba viva, recordaba que su padre usaba chaqueta de cuero y olía a Steve McQueen o algo así, porque al fin y al cabo no importaba lo que le había dicho, porque todo lo que importaba de ese recuerdo era Dean Winchester.

Dean Winchester, que podía tener 28 años, ser un cazador casi legendario y estar mejor que el mismo Brad Pitt. Que podía incluso usar chaqueta de cuero y haberse estudiado de memoria a Steve McQueen, pero que ella vió como un niño desolado apenas se quitó la mano del rostro, donde se fregaba el puñetazo. Y si, Dios los cría y ellos se juntan, porque un segundo después supo que el padre del chico desolado frente a ella acababa de morir. Y Jo entendió. Poca gente podía comprender como ella, el hueco de entrada insondable que algo así deja en el alma.

Pero no hay orificio de salida.

Se queda allí para siempre.

Como fuera, Jo se había criado en el Roadhouse y apenas había crecido lo suficiente para alcanzar las cosas sobre la barra comenzó a atender las mesas. Había tratado con cazadores toda su vida, quienes no se pasaban con ella más por respeto a Ellen y a la memoria de Bill que por otra cosa. Así que cuando ese incómodo tira-y-afloje sucedió entre ella y Dean (Dean esbozando su sonrisa encantadora y ella frenandolo tan en seco que incluso oyó la mente del mayor de los Winchester derrapar) (Jo intentando un acercamiento y el muchacho tensandose y casi solidificando el aire a su alrededor, como un muro) Jo le creyó: no era el momento. Dean estaba demasiado deshecho y unos besos no lo recompondrían.

Jo podía esperar. No sabía siquiera porque tendría que esperar.

Pero lo haría. Lo hizo.

No le hizo falta estar muerta para saber porque había esperado. Bueno, es cierto que cuando lo supo unas improvisadas vendas le sostenían las visceras, pero muerta no estaba todavía y fue el momento más conmocionante de toda su vida. Quizás así se sentían todos los últimos momentos. No lo sabía. Ella sólo había tenido uno.

El beso que le había dado Dean, por eso había esperado. Por eso incluso había decidido pasar la que efectivamente fue su última noche sobre la Tierra con esa pequeña cosita llamada autorespeto. Por un momento, porque maldita sea sino supo todo el tiempo que efectivamente no iba a salir de esa, lo considero. Si iba a morir, al menos se llevaría un buen recuerdo de Dean Winchester.

Pero en este momento esta muy feliz de no haberlo hecho. No soportaría una falsa repetición en el vacío: una y otra vez, como un mensaje ciclíco lanzado al espacio para que chocará con vida inteligente, viajando por siempre.

Así que mejor se queda con ese beso final y con el hecho de que valió la pena haber esperado sin entender muy bien porque hasta último momento. Había esperado para hacerse a la idea de que eso era lo único que Dean podía ofrecerle: culpa, dolor, remordimiento, angustia, impotencia. Un alma hecha pedazos que quien sabe si alguien sería capaz de rearmar, pero ella no. Ella ya tenía la suya y con eso le bastaba.

Lo había sabido desde el día en que lo encañono en el Roadhouse, cuatro años atrás, pero le había llevado todo ese tiempo aceptarlo.

Siendo justos, había solo una cosa que Dean podía ofrecerle y que de hecho se la había ofrecido: su palabra. Más de una vez. Y todas ella había cumplido.

Podría decir muchas cosas de Dean, pero jamás que faltará a su palabra. Según le había dicho su madre, Dean no lo había aprendido de John. John había prometido traer de vuelta a su esposo y no había cumplido.

Según le había dicho Ash, Dean lo había aprendido de una mujer rubia que le hacía sandwiches sin corteza y a la que con sólo cuatro años Dean había visto llorar algún par de veces por causa de promesas rotas.

Jo era tan rubia como Mary Winchester y quizás por eso cuando Dean entró a la cocina donde ella jugaba con plastilinas, se aferró más a Ellen, que sostenía a un bebé en brazos, y la espió desde detrás de sus piernas.

Jo, lejos de sentir celos por esos niños que estaban tan cerca de su madre, sonrió y se inclinó hacia un lado para mantener el contacto visual con el mayor de los chicos Winchester.

- Eh, Donna. Tengo más trabajo para tí.- la adolescente que estaba sentada al otro lado de la mesa de la cocina da un respingo al oír la voz de su cuñada. Aparta la vista del televisor. - Dean, ellas son Donna y mi hija, Jo. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía una niña? Ella es. Donna va a cuidarlos por un rato ¿Serás bueno con ella?-

El pequeño niño rubio asiente y se aleja unos centímetros de Ellen, le echa una breve mirada a Jo y luego examina con desconfianza a Donna.

Jo la recuerda aún con claridad: recién salida de la adolescencia, de una belleza altiva e índigena. Hermosos ojos negros, altos pómulos, piel rojiza y el cabello largo, negro, pesado y brillante. La hermana menor de su padre, que la cuidó durante toda su infancia y que cuando Jo empezó a atender las mesas en el Roadhouse se casó y se fue a vivir a una reserva índigena. Cuando estaba viva, Jo mantenía una dirección de correo electrónico para recibir los dibujos que los dos niños de Donna enviaban a la tía Jo.

Ahora, se pregunta cuantas veces habían insistido Jared y Jake antes de cansarse de que el servidor les devolviera los correos.

Pero esa tarde de noviembre Jared y Jake están muy lejos aún. Ellen pone al bebé en los brazos de la adolescente y antes de que ninguna de las dos mujeres presentes pueda hacer un movimiento más, Dean se mueve automáticamente junto a la chica. Jo sonríe: le recuerda a los trucos que su padre hace con imanes y dedales: silencio, eficaz. Casi mágico.

Sin apartar los ojos del niño, titubeando un poco, Ellen se dirige a su hija.

- ¿Comiste algo, Jo?-

Jo sonríe y niega con la cabeza. Ellen le echa una mirada reprobatoria a su cuñada.

- ¿Qué?- se defiende la chica. - Nunca quiere comer nada.-

- Eso no importa.- Ellen llena un hervidor con leche y lo pone al fuego.- Voy a ir un momento al sótano, a buscar el viejo móises de Jo. Quita los ojos de la telenovela y cuidalos.- gruñe.- ¿Quieres venir, Dean? Hay algunos juguetes de Luke allí abajo. ¿No quieres ayudarme y agarrarlos?-

Dean niega con la cabeza y se acerca al sofá donde se ha sentando Donna. Aferra una punta de la mantilla que envuelve a Sam y la mira fijamente.

Mientras su madre sube las cosas desde el sótano y las desempolva, Jo se trepa al sofá donde esta su tía Donna y se arrodilla junto a ella. Donna mira absorta la novela y Jo contempla con fascinación al bebé. Le acaricia la cabeza y el bebé la mueve con disgusto de un lado al otro. Incluso hace un ruido de empezar a llorar.

- No, bebé.- Jo aparta la mano, aterrorizada de que el chico rompa a llorar.- Eres tan lindo. No voy a dañarte.-

- Es Sam.- Jo levanta la vista y se encuentra con el rostro serio del otro niño, que de ignorarla pasó a seguir sus movimientos como un perro siguiendo un plato de comida.- No tienes que tener miedo. Si tienes miedo, va a llorar.- explica.

- Esta bien. Hey, Sam.- La niña desliza un dedo en la manito del bebé y, durante el breve momento en que Sam aprieta, lo sacude con vigor.- Soy Jo Harvelle.-

- Sam y Dean Winchester.- se presenta el niño mayor: a él mismo y a su hermanito.

- Hola Dean.- Jo le sonríe con ganas y Dean baja la vista, un poco avergonzado. Jo esta segura, entre otras cosas, que fue la primera y quizás la última chica en hacer sonrojar a Dean Winchester.

Es una linda sensación de victoria, al fin y al cabo.

Ellen los llama a merendar y tiene más de un problema logrando que los chicos coman.

En primer lugar, Dean no accede a sentarse a la mesa hasta que ponen a Sam en el móises junto a su silla. En segundo, cuando le pone la taza de leche delante a Jo, su hija la mira con desconsuelo y después a ella.

- No quiero esto.- afirma.

- Tomátelo.- Ellen no va a negociar.

- ¡No! ¡Quiero mi botella!- berrea.

Dean baja el tazón de leche y observa a madre e hija.

- ¿Quieres una botella?- repite el chico.

- Quiero MI botella.- se encapricha la nena.

Ellen la ignora y le espolvorea ázucar al pan untando con manteca. Le da una pieza a cada uno y amenaza firmemente a la niña.

- ..tirarlo.-

Dean vuelve a llamar la atención de ambas Harvelle cuando pregunta con ingenuidad.

- ¿Por qué quieres una botella? Sammy toma en botella. Sammy es un bebé. Tú no eres un bebé.-

- ¡Claro que no!-

- ¿Entonces...?- Dean se estira sobre la mesa y le acerca la taza más. La niña los mira con furia a ambos, a Dean y a su madre, y comienza a beber, mordiendose el orgullo.

Ellen sonríe y le da otra pieza de pan a Dean.

Cuando terminan de merendar, y por orden expresa de Ellen, Donna apaga el televisor y sale con ellos al patio. Se sienta a leer unas revistas con el móises de Sammy a su lado y deja a los otros dos chicos vagar. No es como si Dean se fuera a alejar mucho del bebé, de todos modos. Y Jo, encantada como esta de tener compañía, no va a ir a ningún lado tampoco.

A pesar de que Dean vuelve la cabeza cada pocos minutos para comprobar que Sam sigue donde lo dejo, dormido, Jo logra mostrarle sus partes favoritas del jardín: las flores que cuida su tía Donna; la hamaca que le ha fabricado su padre y la vieja bicicleta rosada de su madre que usara cuando sea mayor.

Un rato después Sam se despierta y esta muy inquieto, asi que Donna pone una manta en el piso y lo sienta allí, para que se mueva libremente.

Al ver esto, Dean corre a sentarse junto a él y a Jo no le queda más remedio que seguirlo.

Se sientan cada uno en un extremo de la manta, para bloquearle el paso a Sam y juegan con una pelota de beisbol, arrojandosela uno al otro.

- ¿Sam es tu hermanito?- pregunta de pronto Jo.

- Sí.-

- Ah.- le arroja la pelota.- ¿Eres su hermano mayor?-

- Pues claro.- Dean la miro sin entender todas esas preguntas tontas.

- ¿Te gusta ser hermano mayor?-

- Esta bien, supongo.- Dean retiene la pelota y lo piensa.- No me gusta cuando llora y no puedo hacer que pare, pero... - el chico entrecierra los ojos verdes y aprieta los labios, como si fuera muy difícil de explicar.- Me gustar estar con él... No quiere que este solo.-

- Mi mamá me preguntó el otro día si me gustaría tener un hermanito.- suelta Jo.- ¿Crees que me gustaría?-

- Creo que sí. Cuando sea un poco mayor, Sammy podrá jugar conmigo. Eso será divertido. Además, ellos te quieren.-

- ¿Quiénes?-

- Los hermanos menores.-

- Oh.-

- Tengo que ir al baño.-

- Ve.-

- No, yo... -

- ¿Quieres que le diga a mi tía?-

- ¡No!- el niño se indigna un poco.- Es Sammy, él siempre... - Dean se arrodilla frente a su hermanito.- Sam, volveré en un momento ¿De acuerdo?- el bebé sonríe y sacude el sonajero antes de extenderselo. Dean lo toma y de inmediato Sam se lo arrebata de las manos, riendo y sacudiendolo. Después, vuelve a ofrecerselo.

- ¿Por qué hace eso?- pregunta Jo.

- Así juega él. Juega con él mientras vuelvo.-

Dean no sabe cuanto ha tardado en el baño, pero no parece ser demasiado, porque cuando vuelve Sam esta jugando con Jo y riendo.

- Creo que le gustas.- dice el chico, sentandose junto a ella. - Pienso que le recuerdas a mi mamá. Tienen el mismo cabello.-

- ¿Dónde esta ella?-

- Se fue.-

- ¿A dónde?-

- No sé, pero no va a volver.-

- Ah.- pausa.- ¿Murió?-

El chico asiente y baja la vista, entristecido.

- Cuando mis tíos eran niños... niños grandes... pero niños, mis abuelos murieron.- explica la niña.- Mi papá aún no se había casado con mi mamá, pero ya era muy grande, el más grande, así que los cuido. Y después, conoció a mi mamá y se casaron y después nací yo.- Jo hace otra pausa.- Sam tiene suerte. Te tiene para cuidarlo.-

- ¿Dónde estan ellos?-

- Tía Donna vive con nosotros. Me cuida. Mi tío Luke esta en la escuela, lejos. Allí usan muchos números y unas máquinas que a mi tío le encantan. Mi papá dice que iremos a visitarlo en Navidad y que allí cae nieve.-

- La nieve es genial.- comenta Dean.

- No sé si quiero un hermanito.- afirma Jo, pensativamente.- Me gustaría más un hermano grande.-

Dean ríe con ganas y sacude el sonajero en la nariz de Sammy. El bebé se contagia de su risa a carcajadas y hasta Jo ríe un poco.

- No puedes tener un hermano mayor.- explica Dean. - Si no lo tienes ya, no podrás nunca.- Jo frunce el ceño y los labios le tiemblan un poco. Dean sabe, no sabe como pero lo sabe, que se largará a llorar de un momento a otro.

Se llama instinto de hermano mayor y durante todo el resto de su vida Dean se guiará por él, confiando a ciegas.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene, Jo?-

- Tres.-

- Yo voy a cumplir cinco en enero.- Dean sonríe con ilusión.- Vamos a hacer esto: mientras yo este contigo, jugaremos a que soy tu hermano mayor ¿Quieres?-

Jo lo piensa. Fingir por un rato que tiene un hermano mayor que la protege es mejor que no tener ninguno nunca.

- Esta bien. Juguemos.- Jo sonríe y toma un escarabajo que Sammy estuvo a punto de atrapar.- No, Sam. Es peligroso.- deja el insecto en el césped fuera de la manta. - ¿Me lo prometes? ¿Qué harás como si fueras mi hermano mayor?- Jo esta acostumbrado a que sus compañeros de juego, adultos, olviden rápidamente de que va la trama del juego.

- Por supuesto. Nunca rompo una promesa. Cuando rompes una promesa, la gente llora. Mi mamá me dijo que nunca hay que hacer llorar a las niñas.-

Podía decirse muchas cosas de Dean Winchester, pero raramente que no cumpliera su palabra. Jo no estaba precisamente encantada, pero no culpaba a Dean de seguir comportandose como había prometido que lo haría a los cuatro años: Sammy estaba antes que cualquier cosa y mientras él estuviera alrededor, Jo tendría un pretendido hermano mayor.

Ella había perdido a su padre de pequeña también, pero había tenido a su madre, a sus tíos y hasta a Ash para seguir.

Dean no.

Dean sólo había tenido a Sammy y había hecho lo mejor posible.

No podía culparlo.

Una parte muy pequeña de ella quiere culparlo por haber acabado ahí, arrinconada en una ferretería oyendo a los cancerberos aullar en la calle. Quiere culparlo por atraer su admiración y su confianza y por haber decidido, apenas una semana atrás, mientras todos se reunían sin premeditación en la cocina de Bobby, que lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si con eso de verdad iban a acabar con el Diablo.

El Diable, se repite. Y casi le parece gracioso la ligereza con la que corrió a Cartago a encontrarse con el mismo creador de los demonios.

Maldita sea Dean Winchester y su aura de liderazgo.

Pero eso es lo más cerca que esta de culparlo por como ha acabado todo aquello. Dean no tiene la culpa. Maldita sea, nadie tiene la culpa. Castiel se lo dijo aquella misma noche,lúcido a pesar de los dos litros de tequila: _"No culpamos a nadie del papel que el Destino ha hecho recaer sobre ellos."_

Así que Jo simplemente no puede siquiera enfadarse con los Winchester por estar desangrandose en una ciudad fantasma. Su destino venía a ser haber llegado a ese punto y darles un poco más tiempo, nada más.

Pero si le da un poco de miedo cuando sugiere usarse como bomba y Dean no parpadea. Sabe que Dean dirá que no, que la hará insistir un poco y gastar casi todo el resto de la energía que le queda discutiendo con él, pero que, en el fondo, Dean ha aceptado instantáneamente.

Le da un poco de miedo cuando lo veo mantenerse alejado, sin poder mirarla a los ojos, cuando le pasa las cosas a Sam para hacer las bombas y dispone las garrafas de gas.

Pero el momento de supremo pánico sobreviene cuando Dean se agacha junto a ella, la primera vez que se acerca realmente a ella desde su encuentro con los cancerberos, y le pone el detonador en las manos.

Después, la besa.

Les tomó cuatro años llegar a eso, a algo que la mayoría de la gente diría que Dean llega en cuatro minutos y que Jo sabe que quizás no vuelva a hacer nunca en su vida. Era _"Lo siento." _Era _"Quisiera morirme en tu lugar." _Era _"Perdoname, te falle. Siempre fallo. Lo he hecho otra vez." _Era _"Nunca podría ser lo que quieres y no te merecías esto." _

- Nos vemos al otro lado. Más temprano que tarde.- y en el tono quebrado de Dean, Jo lo escucha. Finalmente el miedo la golpea de lleno y se deslizan un par de lágrimas. _"__ El juego se terminó__, Jo. Jugaríamos a que era tu hermano mayor mientras estuviéramos juntos. Este es el final del juego."_

- Haz que sea más tarde.-

Jo sonríe, porque haber tenido a Dean fingiendo ser su hermano mayor es mejor que no haberlo tenido en absoluto.

**Ok, no debi volver a ver "Abandon All Hopes" ayer a la madrugada, pero la verdad es que no se me ocurría como terminarlo aunque si bien siento que quedo terminado, no quedo... redondo. **

**Aclaraciones, que el tiempo no esta de mi lado: en los cómics se ve claramente que Bill Harvelle es indígena. No aparecen hermanos, así que Donna y Luke (supuesto amigo de Ash) son medianamente creaciones mías, así como la historia de que Bill los crío cuando sus padres murieron. Esta es otro historia que ocurre en noviembre, casi parece un fetiche o algo asi, pero lo que pasa es que bueno, Mary murió un 2 noviembre y John sale a la carretera casi de inmediato, al menos por un tiempo. **

**Quiero aclarar que prefieron a Dean Winchester sobre Brad Pitt, pero poner comparaciones del tipo "Dean esta más bueno que el pan" "que comer pollo con la mano" "que fin de semana largo" no me convencían del todo.**

**Creo que al final le hice más justicia a Jo que a Dean este fic, pero bueno, tengan en cuenta que esta desde el punto de vista de ella y ya sabemos todos que adivinar que le pasa por la cabeza a Dean es bastante dificil. Como ya dije, no soy fanática de esta pareja, románticamente hablando, pero me gusta bastante como interaccionan entre ellos y trate de replicarlo cuando eran niños, así como el caracter de Ellen: Jo siendo un poco caprichosa y Ellen siendo severa y no demasiado consentidora.**

**Respuesta a los Reviews de "Portavoz" (Y Gracias a Russia-sama, si estas por ahi, por agregar un fic mio a favs)**

**Lianfreya: Gracias por decir que me quedan geniales, pero, ¿Cómo puede algo con los chicos de chiquitos no ser genial? ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario!**

**3R: Uh, perdón si sonó medio ofensivo o algo, pero el de nuevo fue por la reiteración de "Seriously?" es un honor que hayas puesto en favs un fic mío, me encantan los tuyos y creo que captas los personajes. Bueno, gracias por decir que te encanto y muchísimas gracias por dejar un comentario.**

**Sammynanci: ¡Hola! La verdad es que ese era el efecto que buscaba con el summary, aunque se me apareció de un plumazo y lo escribi, que nadie creyera de que iba realmente la "conversación" entre Sam y Dean. Me gusto como sintetizaste tu opinión sobre John. No lo hubiera dicho mejor y me imagino que siendo madre debes entenderlo mejor: es cierto que todo estaba medio destinado, pero John no se esforzó ni un poquito. Y también es cierto es que sin John siendo John, Dean y Sam no serían Dean y Sam. Así que no sabemos que hacer, al final. Amo esa escena de la tercera temporada, creo que fue la que me enamoro definitivamente de esta serie. Bueno, me alegra que te guste como escribo. ¡Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para escribir!**

**Bueno, tengo que irme pero ayer, así que los dejo ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
